Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an element module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an antenna module.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of network technology, a communication electronic device being able to connect to the Internet is playing an increasingly important role in human life. Simultaneously, requirements of external appearance and portability of a communication electronic device from persons become gradually stringent due to generalization of the communication electronic device. Generally speaking, many manufactures decrease entire volume of a communication electronic device by improving an antenna module. However, in order to improve an antenna module, not only adjustment and control of operational frequencies of the antenna module should be considered, but manpower consumption of manufacturing the antenna module should also be considered.
Accordingly, a significant challenge is related to ways in which to remain operation of an antenna module while at the same time and decreasing cost of manufacturing the antenna module associated with designing and downsizing antenna modules.